


Survivors

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Me and Thee 100 community drabble challenge 308:  “All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten” by Robert Fulgulm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

“Starsky’s gonna die, Hug. And there ain’t nothin’ anybody can do about it.” My words echo off the elevator walls that close in on me like a tomb and make it hard to breathe. My partner, no - my other half - is lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to a dozen tubes and machines, more dead than alive. I’ve never felt more helpless and alone. I close my eyes and feel his fingers brush my neck. _“The leaves let go, the seeds let go, and I must let go sometimes, too, and cast my lot with another of nature’s imperfect but tenacious survivors.” *_

They think they’ve won, as if death could end us. But I’m still here and I won’t let go. We’re tenacious survivors.

* From “All I Really Need to Know I Learned in Kindergarten” by Robert Fulgulm


End file.
